Identity Crisis
by Nightingale0708
Summary: Harry and his twin sister Helena are the only children of James and Lily Potter. Or so they thought. When their appearances start to change, they realize that they aren't who they thought they were. They are the only children of Death Eaters Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. And they will do anything to get their children back. But their children are looking for them, too...
1. Prologue

**Identity Crisis**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! HARRY POTTER UNFORTUNATELY BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING, NOT A TEENAGER WHO CAN'T GET HER NOSE OUT OF HER COMPUTER…

Author's Note: So here's what I got so far in terms of timing in this story.

1986- The twins' birth

1987- Voldemort's attack/defeat

Lily and James Potter's Death

1-year-old

1988- 2 years old

1989- 3 years old

1990- 4 years old

1991- 5 years old

1992- 6 years old

1993- 7 years old

1994- 8 years old

1995- 9 years old

1996- 10 years old

1997- 11 years old

1st Year at Hogwarts

(Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)

1998- 12 years old

2nd Year at Hogwarts

(Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)

1999- 13 years old

3rd Year at Hogwarts

(Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)

2000- 14 years old

4th Year of Hogwarts

(Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)

2001- 15 years old

5th Year at Hogwarts

(Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

2002- 16 years old

6th Year at Hogwarts

(Harry Potter and the Half- Blood Prince)

2003- 17 years old

7th Year at Hogwarts

(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)

2004- 18 years old

* * *

Okay, so that's what I have so far. Remember, this is a story where Harry has a twin sister, who's younger and named is also the trivial matter where they are the children of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rolodphus Lestrange, who are actually a couple who love each other like a husband and wife should. They are united in their devotion to the Dark Lord Voldemort and are willing to kill and torture people to get their children back. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story. Consider this a tribute to the amazing author underthemoonandstars and the fanfiction they wrote called The Curious Case of Romulus Lestrange. I am seriously in love with this story and I can't bear to see it discontinued.

Please check out The Curious Case of Romulus Lestrange. It's an amazing story.

-Nightingale0708


	2. Chapter 1- The New Generation

**Identity Crisis**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling not me. Unfortunately...

Shout out to the fanfiction The Curious Case of Romulus Lestrange, which was the inspiration for this story. The author is underthemoonandstars

Chapter 1: The New Generation

July 20, 1986 08:45am

Bellatrix Lestrange looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. Her only son, Ronan Orion Lestrange. Even though he held her dear cousin's middle name, she hoped he would outgrow his relations' shadows and make a name for himself. Since he was a only a few weeks old, it was hard to tell which parent he would look more like. But Bella had a hunch that he would look more like her than Rodolphus. Ronan had her raven-colored curls and her striking grey-blue eyes. He also had her aristocratically pale complexion and her ivory skin. Bella supposed that Ronan would take after his father in some points but, for the most part, he was a carbon copy of Bellatrix.

The sound of a crying baby pulled Bella from he thoughts. She looked down at Ronan, but he was still sound asleep. Bellatrix sighed and carefully put down Ronan in his ebony crib. Straightening both her back and her robes, she walked over to the crib besides Ronan's.

Inside lay a beautiful baby girl, who was Ronan's twin sister. Bella noted that her daughter also looked quite like her. She looked like a female version of her older brother, Ronan. Bellatrix picked up her wailing daughter and started rocking her back and forth. The cries quieted and striking blue-grey eyes blinked up at her mother innocently.

Bella smiled as she slowly rocked her daughter back to sleep. Tiny fists curled themselves around Bellatrix's hair, playing with it.

"Rhea Silva Lestrange." Bellatrix said softly, murmuring her daughter's name like a prayer. It seemed to calm her daughter enough for her to go back to sleep.

Bellatrix moved to stand over her son's crib, still holding her daughter to her chest. Looking down at her two children, Bella realized that she loved them. Maybe even more than she loved her job, which was really saying something. Bella quickly sealed those traitorous thoughts in her mind with her skills at Occlumency. She couldn't allow those thoughts to reach her Master, or else he would punish her...or worse...her family, her children.

Bellatrix shook her head, smiling at her antics. _'Already a family person, aren't you, Bella?'_ she thought to herself. She carefully laid her daughter down in her crib. Bella again marveled at her children. Watching them grow up would be the best thing she ever did.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really excited for this story, it's really a source of inspiration for me. Until next time!

-Nightingale0708


	3. Chapter 2- Raiding Lestrange Manor

Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling not me. Unfortunately...

Shout out to the fanfiction The Curious Case of Romulus Lestrange, which was the inspiration for this story. The author is underthemoonandstars

* * *

Chapter 2- Raiding Lestrange Manor

July 21, 1986 10:16 am

The Potters were having a bad week. The newlyweds were still in shock from the first half of the week. On Monday, the Weasleys had come over and their children had almost single-handedly destroyed the cottage. On Tuesday, a particularly powerful cursed object showed up in Arthur's office and he had asked for the Potter's help, only for it to explode whenever a wizard or witch tried to cast a spell on it. This led to a fuming James and Lily walking back to their departments covered in sticky green paint.

Today was Wednesday. Today was the raid on the Lestrange Manor. Today was the day that the Ministry got retribution.

It had been rumored that the Lestranges had ties with the most powerful dark sorcerer in London, the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. There had been no convicting evidence, however, and every time the Auror office found something even semi-concrete, the Lestranges found a way to prove themselves innocent. But today was when all of that changed. James was leading the raid, along with Frank Longbottom and Amelia Bones. They ere bringing along several Aurors as well, for insurance. The Ministry didn't want the Lestranges slipping through their fingers yet again. They had taken every single precaution and were prepared for every possible contingency. They were ready.

Potter, Bones and Longbottom had been the ones to secure the evidence for the raid. They had gotten an owl from a witch who lived across from the Bones Manor, the place where Amelia's brother and his family lived. The witch had said she heard a commotion. Looking out of her window, she saw several Death eaters exiting the residence. There was an unmasked one who she identified as Rodolphus Lestrange. The oldest Lestrange brother had then fired the Dark Mark in the sky. When the trio of Aurors came to investigate, they found the entire family dead. All except the youngest child, Susan. Amelia was torn from her grieving when she was forced to care for Susan. While interacting with the world again, Amelia swore she would get her revenge. If not for her, then for her orphaned niece. Today was that day.

The trio of Aurors made a quick house call to the witch who had witnessed the crime and she eagerly handed over the memory to be viewed by the Wizengamot. The memory was viewed and a warrant was signed by the Minister of Magic. It was owled to James, who immediately alerted Amelia and Frank for their assistance. They had all to eagerly accepted. They had put together a small army of Aurors to further assist them. They prey had just become the predator.

Potter, Longbottom, and Bones, flanked by their army of Aurors, walked up to the grand entrance to the Manor, contemplating what to do next. Suddenly, Amelia raised her wand. The men raised their eyebrows at her, surprised since she was normally the peaceful one.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? Knock on the door? Or use a spell? I doubt they'll let us in willingly since we're here to arrest them." She snapped. After exchanging glances, James and Frank, keen on keeping their heads, raised their wands with hers.

"What spell, though?" Frank asked.

"The Reductor Curse." Potter suggested.

"Good on you, mate." Frank said. James nodded to the Aurors behind them. They raised their wands as well.

 _"Reducto!"_ They yelled in unison.

The door was blown off its hinges and the battle began.


	4. Chapter 3- Securing the Manor

Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Shout out to the fanfiction The Curious Case of Romulus Lestrange, which was the inspiration for this story. The author is underthemoonandstars

* * *

Chapter 3- Securing the Manor

July 21, 1986 10:20 am

Bellatrix was cradling Rhea. She was singing her a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she had trouble sleeping. Suddenly, she heard a faint _'reducto'_ and a startlingly loud boom. Dust fell from the ceiling. Bellatrix hunched over Ronan's crib, steadying herself with her left hand while still holding Rhea with her right. Her husband, Rodolphus, ran in through the door that connected the master bedroom and the twins' nursery. His wand was in his hand, battle ready.

"Bella! The Ministry is here!" he yelled.

"But the children..." she half whispered. What was she supposed to do?

"Cast protective charms over them! We mustn't let the Ministry discover them or us!" he yelled back. Another tremor shook the very ground. Rodolphus sent a regretful glance at his wife and children before running through the nursery. He quickly kissed each of his children gently on the forehead.

"Be safe, children." he whispered into their hair. He ran out of the nursery and down the hallway to engage the Ministry alongside his brother.

Bellatrix was at a crossroads. She could either leave with the children, since the wards were obviously down, and leave Rabastan and Rodolphus to their doom, since they would obviously need her help, or she could join Rodolphus and Rabastan in the battle.

After a brief moment of indecision, she carefully laid down a sleeping Rhea in her crib. Bellatrix took out her unique wand and tucked the children in with a flick of her wrist. With another flick, she pulled down the curtains over the cribs. After a few seconds hesitation, Bellatrix pulled the curtains back up, kissing her twin bundles of joy on the forehead and replacing the curtains after. She decided to place protective charms over them. She was confident that the Ministry wouldn't get that far but she had to be careful. It was just as dangerous to underestimate your opponent as it is to overestimate them. Bella walked around her children's cribs in a big circle, branshanding her wand, murmuring under her breath.

" _Cave inimicum. Fianto duri. Muffliato. Protego horribilis. Protego maxima. Protego totalum. Repello inimicum. Salvio hexia_." Finished, Bellatrix reached out with her left hand and was stopped by a blue dome-like shield, which fizzled and sent a shock up her arm, leaving it numb and tingling. Satisfied with her work, Bellatrix went down to the entrance hall to join her husband and brother-in-law in the fight.

When Bella reached the hall, half of it was already destroyed. She put final Shield Charm on the entrance to the nursery and fired off a Killing Curse at an Auror that was charging up the stairs. He tumbled down the stairs, dead before he hit the ground.

A maniacal smile tugged at Bellatrix's lips. This was going to be fun.

She fired off Killing Curse after Killing Curse, pointing her wand left and right. Aurors, one after another, fell by her hand. Too late, they realized that she was the real threat. But by that time, there were only 3 Aurors left. One female and two males. Bella recognised them.

James Potter was one. He and his wife had caused her Master much trouble in the past. It would please the Dark Lord if she were to kill him. The other male was Frank Longbottom. He and his wife had also been actively working against her Master. She should make it a point to kill both of the blood traitors brutally. The last Auror was called Amelia Bones. As far as Bella was concerned, she was just the icing on the cake.

Bellatrix joined Rodolphus and Rabastan's fight, eager to please their Master. She sent a Stunning Spell at Longbottom. She smiled as it slipped past his defenses and he collapsed on the floor in a heap. The Lestranges focused their attention on the only 2 Aurors left. Amelia Bones sent a spell at Rodolphus. Seeing that both Rabastan and Bellatrix were busy with Potter, who was actually becoming more of a challenge than first anticipated, they could do nothing but watch as the father of her children crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

With a furious shout, Bella sliced her curved wand through the air. A shockwave of purple fire was sent through the air. Potter was able to get a shield up in time. Bones was not so lucky. The shockwave hit her in the chest, sending her flying backwards into the wall. She slumped to the floor, hopefully dead.

It was 2 on 1 now. Bellatrix and Rabastan against James. The battle was heating up. Both sides were using deadly curses. James sent a cutting curse at Rabastan...whose reflexes were too slow.

The curse sliced across his chest. Blood splashed across Bella's face, Rabastan's blood. He fell to the floor. She leapt in front of her brother in law and her husband while dueling Potter. It was only them now. Pureblood battle. Lestrange V.S. Potter.

Potter's only thought was to protect and avenge his fallen comrades while trying to keep himself alive. The only thing on Bellatrix's mind, however, was to protect her family and getting revenge, if not for her Master, then for her fallen family members. She had to keep her family away from the Ministry of Magic.

Bella's luck had, however, run out. Potter had sent a Blasting Curse at her that even her most powerful shield couldn't stop. She was blasted backwards into the ebony staircase. She hit her head hard on the rail. Her wand had clattered out of her hand.

Bella's vision started going black at the edges. Potter seemed surprised that he had won. Suddenly, another Death Eater appeared next to her. And next to Rodolphus and Rabastan. Knowing what this meant, Bellatrix yelled and struggled and clawed.

Anything to protect her children.

"No!" she yelled desperately. "No! Rhea! Ronan!"

The Death Eater summoned her forgotten wand and apparated out of the house, leaving both the Aurors and the Lestranges to lick their wounds. Bellatrix screamed all the way to the safe house.

* * *

So sorry for the short chapter. I promise that the chapters will get longer as the story gets on.

To answer a question by one of my reviewers: Harry isn't as tight with Ron and Hermione as he is in the books because he knows that his sister will keep her mouth shut no matter what, but with friends: alliances can be bought. He's not entirely sure that they can be trusted yet. He shares his fears and secrets with Helena AKA Rhea and she doesn't say anything, but like a proper sister: she teases him a little about it when their alone. He doesn't trust Hermione as much because of her background and the same with Ron. He figures that if they can just leave everything behind or completely forsake their kind, then what would they do to him since he isn't blood... or who they thought he was...

Until next time, I gotta bounce.

-Nightingale0708


	5. Chapter 4- Adoption or Kidnapping?

Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Shout out to the fanfiction The Curious Case of Romulus Lestrange, which was the inspiration for this story. The author is underthemoonandstars

* * *

Chapter 4- Adoption or Kidnapping?

July 21, 1986 10:46 am

James Potter was stunned. First of all, only 3 of his Auror brigade survived the massacre, including himself. Damn, he would never hear the end of this... Second, he was the last standing in a duel against all three of the Lestranges. Well, yeah, they escaped..but he was still immensely proud of himself. Nothing they could've taught him at Hogwarts could've prepared him for that. Third, and most annoying and shaming, all three of his convicts had escaped. And for all of them, he had just stood there while Death Eaters appeared at the speed of light and took them away just as quickly. He had just stared after he like a coward. Padfoot and Moony would never let him live this down. What a great Gryffindor he was...

Fourth, and this was the most vexing of them all, when Bellatrix Lestrange had been rescued, she'd screamed out names that were neither the Death Eaters', her family, or revenge threats. So...who did those names belong to? Rhea and Ronan, huh? Well, this could be interesting...

James pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of Frank waking up. James rushed to his friend's side, helping him sit up. He wasn't worried since he only got hit by a Stunning Spell.

"Ugh, bloody hell. What happened?" he asked, confused.

"You got knocked out, mate. Nothing to worry about." James said, trying to avoid the biggest and only elephant in the room. Frank glared at him, obviously peeved.

"No, that's not what I meant, mate, and you know it. What happened to the Lestranges?" he asked, always to the point. James explained as best as he could. With every word, Frank's eyebrows traveled farther up his forehead until they almost disappeared into his hairline. James had to resist the urge to laugh, it was so comical.

"Merlin's balls, mate. You're lucky to be alive. You got _extremely_ lucky." Frank said gravely.

"Language." James said sternly, wagging his finger at his fellow Auror as if he were a misbehaving puppy. Frank smirked.

"Shut up. Help me up, Potter, so we can help out Amelia." James obliged and the pair walked, well, more like limped, over to where their fallen comrade lay. Amelia was dreadfully pale and her breathing was shallow. James felt her neck and her wrist for a pulse and he was not disappointed. James let out a relieved sigh. Sitting back on his heels, he looked at Frank, who was watching nervously.

"She'll live. Whether or not she'll be alright...I don't know." James said.

"Well...alive's better than nothing these days, right?" Frank asked half-heartedly. James gave him a weak smile in return. They sent a quick Patronus to the Ministry explaining their situation.

"Maybe we should take a look around ourselves, eh Potter?"" Frank asked, poking his counterpart in the ribs.

Immediately, white cloths draped themselves over everything in the room. Every table, chair, sofa, even the vases were now covered in a white cloth. The pair of Aurors stood in the same spot as before, frozen with shock. It seem the curse was activated by Frank's voice saying it wanted to take a look around. Damn those voice activated curses... It suddenly occurred to the pair that the house went on lockdown...a rather obsolete muggle term but useful when needed.

A creaking noise brought their attention to the staircase. Their heads whipped around, wands ready to jinx and hex any one in their way, expecting several Death Eaters. There was nothing there, though. Only empty space. Giving each other confused looks, they stowed their wands back in their robes.

Then, the ebony staircase slowly turned white before their eyes. When it was completely white, it crumbled to ash. Soon the entire staircase was gone, leaving a very stunned James Potter and a clearly baffled Frank Longbottom staring at where the staircase once stood proudly. James seemed to recover first.

"Well, that's an easy fix." he said, pulling out his wand.

 _"Reparo."_ James said firmly, pointing his wand at the wreckage. The ash slowly but surely rearranged itself into the grand staircase that it once was. The white slowly faded to black and the Mending Charm's work was finished. Potter and Longbottom walked to the base of the stairs and tested it gingerly with one foot. After deeming the newly reconstructed staircase safe, they began their trek up the grand encountered a Shield Charm protecting a door in the hallway. When James rested his hand against it, it looked like broken glass. It was weak, probably because the person who casted it casted it hastily or because the caster left the grounds. Frank raised his wand.

 _"Stupefy."_ he said. The remainder of the charm shattered and they continued their self-tour of the Manor, beginning with that strange door.

Inside, the walls were painted with swirls of white, gray, silver, black, blue, and green. There was what looked to be a bookcase leaning against the wall. It was a bookcase, which, oddly enough, held only children's books, like the Tales of Beedle the Bard. There were several toys littering the floor. There also was a small desk, which held diapers, baby bottles, and pacifiers. Come to think of it, it looked more like a changing table. There were a pair of cribs in the far corner, all with white cloths over them. James and Frank looked at each other, shocked. This was a baby's nursery...or two babies from what it looks like. So that's why Bellatrix hasn't been seen for a while now. A little over nine months, just enough time to give birth to two babies and get back into the swing of things.

James and Frank approached closer to the cribs cautiously. You could never know what kind of tricks the Lestranges had up their sleeves or what monsters they hid in their manor. The only way you could know was if _you_ were a Lestrange.

Frank reached out his hand to pull up one of the curtains on the bassinets but his hand was stopped in mid-air. Lightning crackled across the surface of a dome-like shield, shocking Frank. He was thrown into the wall behind them, right next to the door. Again, James rushed to his friend's aid, helping him up and helping him walk back to those ominous bassinets. James and Frank had to work hard to unravel the intricate protective charms protecting the bassinets and whatever lay within. After about 20 minutes of hard work, they were finally able to open the cribs' curtains without any resistance.

Inside the one on the left, there was a beautiful baby boy. His hair looked to be curly and his skin pale. His eyes were closed but James would bet every single Galleon in his vault that they were the same color and shade of blue-gray as Bellatrix Lestrange's. James walked the few steps over to the other bassinet and lifted up the curtain, peering inside.

Inside this bassinet was a baby girl. Her raven colored locks were longer than her brother's. Otherwise, she looked exactly like him, and they both looked like their mother, newly-confirmed Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Looks like they found out who Ronan and Rhea were...

"Bloody hell." Frank said. James was in shock, too. It wasn't that he was better at recovering from it, he was just a helluva lot better than Frank at hiding it. Bellatrix Lestrange had children. _Twin children._ How could these two angels that James was looking at be the spawn of a man and a woman who had killed countless people mercilessly?

"You've got to take them, James," Frank said. "I'd do it myself but Alice is just a few days from giving birth. We can't take another kid on now, mate, let alone _two."_ Frank looked desperate. "But you can." James was, to say the very least, surprised that Frank would think him responsible enough to care for and love two kids. But on the other hand, James was the only other one in the room, so that kind of deflated his ego a bit. He and Lily had been having trouble having kids because James' parents had had trouble having him. It was a hereditary curse.

"Why can't we just let their real parents raise them?" James whined, trying to get out of the inevitable explanation to his wife, Lily. He had asked that question even though he knew the answer.

"If we leave them here, they'll be raised as Death Eaters in the worst family imaginable! Well, maybe besides the Malfoys but that's besides the point. If we leave them here, they'll grow up to be another pain in the arse for you and the children you might have one day!" James was starting to see the reasoning in Frank's desperate explanations...unfortunately. "This is the only choice we have right now, mate." Frank concluded. James' resolve collapsed.

He reached down into the bassinet to pick up the baby girl when another objection to the crazy idea came to his mind. His hand froze.

"Wait. Is it considered kidnapping or adoption?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you could pass the kids off as yours. That way you wouldn't have to sign any more paperwork than you already have." Frank said, snapping his fingers.

"I guess." James said grudgingly. He gently picked up the baby girl, hugging her to his chest. She opened her eyes sleepily. Her eyes were indeed the same shade as Bellatrix's. The girl curled her fists in James' shirt. Frank chuckled.

"She likes you, this one." he said teasingly. James rolled his eyes. Gently prying the girl's fists away from his shirt, James set her down in her crib. He moved his sights to the boy, who was wide awake and was tossing and turning, tumbling around in his bassinet. Maybe he was trying to get a better look at the stranger.

James picked him up and looked him over. The prankster part of him was impressed with what happened next. A tiny fist, the boy's in fact, shot out and grabbed his nose, shaking it from side to side.

"Ow! Oi! Get off of me!" James yelled, while trying to gently extract the boy's hand from his face. Frank was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. His hands were on his knees and his face was red.

"I think this one's gonna need a little more work to win his favor." Frank said between his laughing fits. James grunted and tried to think of a way to get out of this mess.

"Oh, bloody hell. How am I going to explain this to Lily?" James wondered absentmindedly.

Frank's laughing died down. His expression turned serious. He put a hand of James' shoulder to show his moral support.

"Yeah. Uhh, you're on your own there, mate." he said, gravely. All of them knew how...passionate Lily could be. James and Sirius mostly since they took the main brunt of Lily's attacks until their fifth year.

"Thanks for your help, Longbottom," James said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Be sure to give me a wonderful funeral."

"Nah, I'm sure Lily won't be _that_ mad. But just in case: Your funeral will be the best anyone has ever seen, the best gold can by." Frank said smiling. His arms were spread wide to increase the dramatic effect. James rolled his eyes. If he knew Lily, and he did, everything would not be fine. Not fine at all.

* * *

Whew. This chapter was fun to write even if I'm horrible at fight or dueling scenes. The next chapter will be James telling Lily how she deals with it, and what she and James plan to do with their new 'kids.'

Until next time!

-Nightingale0708


	6. Chapter 5- Telling Lily

Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Shout out to the fanfiction The Curious Case of Romulus Lestrange, which was the inspiration for this story. The author is underthemoonandstars

* * *

Chapter 5- Telling Lily

July 21, 1986 6:30 pm

Lily Potter was stressed. She had yet to clean the cottage from the Weasley's takeover and some of her hair was still green from the enchanted beach ball that had exploded the day before. Her temper was running short. So when she went over to her house and opened the door to hear the sound of crying babies, babies that were definitely not her's, she vowed to have a few choice words with her husband, James. Lily entered the living room to a sight that she would never forget. James was sitting on the couch, desperately trying to calm two dark-haired children. They were positively _wailing._ Surely they would wake the whole of Godric's Hollow.

Lily took out her wand and tapped it threateningly against her palm. Emerald eyes blazing, she cleared her throat menacingly. James looked up, seemingly desperate to calm the babies currently in his arms. Seeing Lily, he jumped up from the couch and shoved a bundle in Lily's arms, completely ignoring the wand in her hand.

"Here. Take her." he said, focusing his attention on the bundle in his arms. Lily looked down at the baby in her arms. There was a baby girl snuggled against her chest. Lily blinked. The girl was absolutely _adorable._ Intense blue-gray eyes blinked up at Lily innocently. Lily felt her anger melt away, but she still glared at James with as much anger that she could muster, which was still a considerable amount.

"James, there better be a _damn_ good reason why you're in possesion of two dark-haired babies I've never seen before." she said, her voice dangerously low. James paled considerably.

"No, Lily, it's not like that. They're not mine...well, they are now, but that's not the point." James said, his words tripping over himself to be the first to get out of his mouth. He was trying desperately to reassure her. She listened with mounting curiosity as James recounted the events of the day. She listened when he explained that the children were really Bellatrix Lestrange's children. Lily had already deducted this, since the children looked so much like her. But the question remained: Why did they have them? Something James said pulled Lily out of her musings. Her head shot up from looking at the baby girl in her arms.

"Wait. You don't want to tell the public about them? You want to pass them off as ours?" she asked disbelieveingly. James looked at her desperstely.

"We don't have any other choice, Lily. If we announce that they're not ours, we'll be bigger targets. If we don't, no one will be the wiser." he said quietly and convincingly.

"Even if I did agree to this plan, which is quite unique by the way, how would we mask their appearance? They look too much like Bellatrix Lestrange to be our children!" Lily cried. In fact, there was only one way for this to work and she hoped James wouldn't remember...

"Didn't you tell me that you knew how to make a Glamour Charm?" James asked. Lily froze. She had hoped that he would've forgotten about that conversation.

"Yes. I do know how to make them but I'm not sure if it'll be permanent." she said in a quiet voice.

"I'll help you, then." James said, determined to make this work. Lily couldn't resist. She leaned over and kissed his check.

"Okay. Let's try it." she said, smiling warmly. The smile on his face convinced her that she'd made the right decision.


	7. Chapter 6- The Ritual

Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Shout out to the fanfiction The Curious Case of Romulus Lestrange, which was the inspiration for this story. The author is underthemoonandstars

* * *

Chapter 6- The Ritual

July 31, 1986 10:45 am

It had taken over a week to gather the supplies needed for the spell to work, including the special incantation. Lily had contacted the friend that she had invented the Charms with and revised the incantations a bit.. Over a week later, on July 31, 1986, the ritual was ready to be performed. She and her friend had quickly deduced that the Charms would never in a million years last as long as they needed them to. So, they quickly devised a solution. Blood Adoption Potions. They worked in a similar way to Polyjuice Potions but they required blood. It wasn't an option. The thing was that the Lestrange lines and the Black lines were much stronger than the Potter lines. The Potion would restrict the twins' magic, reducing and shrinking their magical core to the combined power of the muggle blood in Lily and the pureblood in James, instead of the awesome power that would be the combined blood of the Lestranges and the Blacks. The potion would have little effect on the personalities and the actions of the twins. That depended on the parenting skills of the ones who raised them.

James had put the children in a magic-induced sleep that would keep them knocked out for more than enough time. They were both lying side by side on the couch, sound asleep.

Lily raised her wand and pointed it at the boy. Muttering under her breath, she began to transfigure his appearance.

Instead of his hair in place and curly, she made it straight and messy. Just like James. She made his complexion dark, just a tad. A tan instead of ivory. Lily waved her wand again, this time changing the color of his eyes. They went from Bellatrix's blue-gray, to exactly her shade of emerald green. She made his cheekbones lower, also. Maybe just to be sure. For the final touch, she tapped her wand on the center of his forehead, pulling up the mirage and tapped her wand on a silver chain. When her wand touched the necklace, it glowed silver momentarily. Lily took one last look at the only son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange in his original appearance. She then placed the chain around his neck, watching the last vestiges of his original appearance disappear. Lily signaled to James, who handed her a glowing gold potion. She carefully poured about half of the flask into the toddler's mouth. A golden aura appeared around the boy, which dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.

Gone was the son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. In his place was Harry James Potter. Motioning for James to take his new son, Lily moved her wand to the girl.

She did exactly what she did with Harry to the girl. She made her hair straight but sleek. She matched her complexion to Harry's. Lily had a moment of hesitation before changing the girl's eyes to her exact shade of brilliant green. If she changed them to hazel, like James...she couldn't leave even the slightest indication that the girl was Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. When the mirage was properly constructed, Lily pulled it into a silver chain like Harry's, but this one had a small green crystal at the end. The crystal glowed with an eerie silver light when Lily tapped it with her wand.

Again placing a necklace around a child's neck, Lily took a last look at the girl who would surely grow up to be as beautiful and as powerful as her mother. The girl's elegant and aristocratic features morphed into what Lily desired. Again motioning for James to have her the flask, Lily gently poured the rest of the potion down the toddler's throat. The same golden aura that surrounded her brother surrounded the girl and diminished.

Satisfied, Lily picked up her daughter and smiled when Helena Rose Potter opened her eyes when she was jostled. Green met green, and a bond was formed immediately.

Husband and wife smiled down at their 'newborn' children and then at each other. Their lives had just gotten a bit more interesting...for better or for worse...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter my dear readers! I know I haven't really updated and I formally apologize. I have neglected my duties as a writer. Anyway, I'm on Winter Break so update for all of my stories should be coming soon. R&R

-Nightingale0708


	8. Chapter 7-Failed

Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7- Failed

July 21, 1986 12:34 pm

Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange apparated to the manner, eager to pick up the children. They had only been gone for a few hours so the charms should still be up. They walked through the rubble of their old home. They noticed that almost everything was covered in a white cloth. Good. That meant that the house had went on lockdown. There was only one thing wrong with that theory, the staircase is intact.

The spells that Bella herself put up hadn't worked. That couldn't be right. But then why would the staircase not be a pile of ash?

Bellatrix glanced over to her husband. His face was pale,meaning that he had come to the same conclusion that she did. Someone must've repaired the staircase. This meant someone went upstairs. If someone went upstairs, they would've definitely stumbled upon the Shield Charm put in place. They would've traced them back to the nursery, they would've found the children.

Rodolphus looked to his lover, his face grim. He knew what this meant. He just didn't want to accept it. And apparently, neither did his wife.

Bella tore up the stairs, leaping over the fallen pieces of wood, screaming her children's names repeatedly.

"Ronan! Rhea! Where are you?!" she cried desperately, her husband echoing her.

When they reached the spot where Bellatrix had cast the protective charm and met no resistance, they knew something was wrong. Bella fired a stun spell in the direction of the rest of the charms. It crashed into the wall, since there were no charms there to stop it. Husband and wife looked at each other, horrified. They barged into the nursery, desperate to find their children.

When they reach the bassinets,however, they were sorely disappointed. The curtains were lifted already, the bassinets empty and as cold as a tomb.

Bella let out and anguished cry, falling to her knees. Her magic reacted to her emotions, sending out a light shockwave of air throughout the nursery. Her husband followed suit, kneeling next to her and bring her to his chest, all the time whispering condolences. Even though he sounded like he was trying to reassure himself, Bella appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

Bella dried her tears and looked at her husband, fury practically glowing in her eyes.

"We'll make them pay. You hear me? Whoever took our children from us. They will pay. I'll make sure of it." Bella said, a dark edge to her voice. Rodolphus nodded, eager to get his revenge as well.

It was obvious that the Ministry had taken the children. And the wretched Order of the Phoenix worked with the Ministry so... they would just have to make a house call to a known member of the Order. Such as Frank and Alice Longbottom.

A few days later, Alice gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who they named Neville. He was perfectly healthy. Nothing could go wrong. But the Lestranges had some questions.

It was the week after the Longbottom child had been born and his parents had taken him to his grandmother's so they can have a quiet night at home. Big mistake.

Bellatrix knocked on the front door to the Longbottom household. She was wearing a dark cloak with the hood up, concealing her face. Her husband was next to her, wearing a similar attire. They had dragged Barty Crouch Junior along, for added to was standing guard, also in a dark cloak with the hood up. Bella interlaced her fingers with Rodolphus'. He squeezed her fingers, giving her silent support.

The door opened. Alice Longbottom was standing in the doorway, smiling at something her husband said. She looked surprised to see someone at her door at such a late hour.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly, her hand drifting to her wand casually. Noticing this, Bellatrix lowered her hood. Alice froze. Taking advantage of Alice's fear, Bellatrix whipped out her wand and shrieked a spell.

 _"Incarcerous!"_

Golden ropes shot out of Bellatrix's wand and wrapped themselves around Alice, silencing her screams for her husband. Alice's hands were tied behind her back, preventing her from reaching for her wand.

Frank Longbottom came barreling into the room, his wand in hand. Bella quickly disarmed him and Rodolphus tied him up next to his wife. The Longbottom couple glared at the Lestrange couple. Bellatrix smiled brilliantly.

"Oh, you might be wondering why we're here. Well, we just want a few questions answered, that's all. Absolutely nothing to worry about. As soon as we get the answers we need, we'll be out of your hair." Bellatrix said. She needed her captives to cooperate. Otherwise, she would go mad.

"You know of the raid recently performed on my manor, correct?"

A nod from Frank.

"You were present, weren't you, Frank?"

Another nod. Bella pointed her wand at Frank threateningly.

"Then where are my children?" Bella's voice was taut with rage.

"We won't tell you! They're safe now, because they finally got away from you!" Frank spat at Bella's feet when his small rant was done. Bella's eyes grew dangerously bright as she paced back and forth in front of the Longbottoms.

She finally stopped in front of him. She raised her eyebrow.

"Are you done?" she asked.

A glare.

"I'll take that as a yes because I want you to see every minute of this. It's going to be... entertaining." she exclaimed before pointing her wand at Frank, who defiantly stared her down. A maniacal smile wound its way to her face. While Frank was watching, she slowly moved her wand from Frank to Alice, who watched in in terror. She reveled in the looks of fear on their faces.

 _"Crucio!"_ The Unforgivable Curse left her lips easily, like she had been waiting to cast that spell forever. A yell of protest left Frank, but it was already too late. Alice was writhing on the ground, screaming through the gag Rodolphus had put on her. Frank got up from his knees and charged Bellatrix, stopping when she trained her wand on him.

 _"Crucio!_ " Bella's screams for answers were the only things that were heard above the Longbottom's screaming. After about an hour of off and on Cruciatus, Bella decided to ask again.

"Don't make me ask three times, Longbottom." Bella pushed her wand in Frank's throat, right on his Adam's apple.

"Where...are...my...children?!" she asked, pushing her wand in deeper. Frank seemed to be mustering up the courage to say something.

"Piss off!" He yelled, spitting in her face. Wiping the offending liquid away, Bella gave him a glare worse than the Dark Lord's.

A smile formed on her lips.

"Really? Okay, if you insist." She playfully turned to go, before stopping. She looked over her shoulder, speaking again.

"Oh, I forgot to say. Speak to me like that again, Longbottom, and I'll show you just what it feels like to have your family taken away from you." As she spoke, she pointed her wand at Alice again. The pathetic woman shrank back from the weapon as Frank placed himself between the wand and Alice.

"You won't harm them." Bella moved her wand to the side of her face and leaned in close to Frank.

"So tell me what I need to know." she said, quietly.

"Never!" Frank yelled once more. Bella stood up and sighed.

"A shame, a real shame. I was hoping to spare your child after I was done with you. But I think I'll kill dear Neville," she paused to revel in the terrified looks on their faces, to enjoy the strangled sob that escaped Alice's gag. "Just for fun. It's only fair, after all."

The Longbottom's screams and yells of protest had started long before the curses were set on them. Now, there was just screams of pain, of unbearable pain. And Bellatrix loved it. She smiled as she inflicted pain on the couple, Rodolphus joining in on the fun after a while.

The screams still wouldn't stop. It was going to be a long night for the Longbottom couple.

* * *

James and Lily Potter now had to worry about 2 kids. They had to care for, feed, and love these children. But they handled those kids like birds would take to the air. They were in their element. They didn't know how they would succeed but they would sure as hell try their best.

* * *

Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange spent all night torturing the Longbottoms. Unable to withstand the pain, Alice and Frank delved into insanity.

* * *

Later, all three Lestranges were arrested by the Ministry of Magic along with Barty Crouch Jr. because of their allegiance with the Dark Lord Voldemort and the torture, and incapacitation, of Alice and Frank Longbottom.

* * *

A year after the Potters adopted the Lestrange children, Voldemort attacked them and killed them for their continued disobedience. After using a massively powerful Reducto curse, the house was destroyed, along with Lord Voldemort. The children were alive, by a miracle. The feared Dark Lord was no more.

* * *

So Harry James Potter and Helena Rose Potter were sent to the Dursleys, orphaned and unaware of the hard trials that awaited them. They would be starved, beaten, and abandoned. But through it all, they would have each other to rely on. By surviving those trials, they would make both their step-parents and their birth parents proud. If only they were there to see it...

* * *

 **Okay, sorry for the long absence. I will try not to be gone for so long next time. I already have up to about 20 chapters written out, but not typed so that should help speed up updates.**

 **Anyway, until next time. R &R!**

 **-Nightingale0708**


	9. Chapter 8-Transformation

Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 8- Transformation

July 26, 2001 11:23 am

Harry was fed up with the heat. He and his sister Helena were out in the burning sun, pruning the roses in Petunia Dursley's front yard. They call it 'Petunia Dursley's' because even though their family lived there, Number 4 Privet Drive had never been their home. The definition of a home consisted of living with family. As far as the Potter twins were concerned, the Dursleys were no family of theirs. They didn't know how right they were...

Aunt Petunia had insisted that they trim the flora in time for the neighbor's block party. The Dursley family refused to allow them to attend so the only participation the twins got was preparing the house. Harry rested his tired arms and turned to his younger sister.

She looked like a feminine version of him. Straight black hair, emerald eyes, tan complexion. The only differences were that she didn't wear glasses and she didn't have a lightning scar on her forehead. Helena only had a scar across her right eyebrow,earned on October 31, 1987, from a particularly sharp piece of debris.

The very night that their parents had been killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort.

It was at that moment that Harry noticed something wrong. The silver chain that Helena always wore was clearly visible on her neck, a neck that was currently sunburned but bleached beyond belief.

Harry was astonished. Both of them had always tanned nicely. It made no sense for their only blessing to be revoked now. He must've been staring because Helena started talking to him, still pruning her side of the bushes.

"You better be looking at the amazing job I'm doing with the roses, Harry, or else I'm gonna-"Helena had started saying. She stopped dead when she stopped pruning to glare at him. Her eyes widened, however, when she saw him.

"Umm... you might want to go see Aunt Petunia, Harry. You've got a nasty sunburn." she said. Thinking she was messing with him, Harry decided to play along.

 _"Nooo."_ He smirked slightly at her bemused expression. "I suggest that you look in the mirror, sister." By now the discoloration had spread to her arms, clearly visible under the sleeves of her t-shirt. Her eyes narrowed by then softened. She pointed to him, then to her eyes, and then at his neck.

Knowing what her modified sign language meant, Harry looked down to his arms. They too were covered in the bleached and burned skin that covered Helena's arms. Harry's head snapped up when he heard Helena give a small shriek.

Helena had looked down to her arms as well and had saw the sun's wrath. She looked at him, panic lacing her emerald green eyes as well as panic for her older brother.

"Maybe we should go inside." she suggested. Harry nodded, eager to escape the sun's burning rays. The Potter twins gathered up the tools they had used and went inside Number 4 Privet Drive.

They put the tools away in the cupboard under the stairs, which brought back some memories. They looked at each other, remembering their less than perfect childhood growing up with their filthy muggle relatives.

After one last glare at their former 'bedroom', they walked into the kitchen to get some water. Petunia was washing the dishes, Vernon was reading the morning paper, and their overgrown pig of a cousin, Dudley, was watching T.V. Said cousin looked up for a second and saw them.

His mouth fell open, giving them an exclusive view of the chocolate cake he was chewing.

"What 'appened to you?" he said loudly. Vernon looked up from his paper and Petunia turned her head around. Their jaws dropped.

"It's just a little sunburn, that's all." Helena said with a small smile, trying to defuse the tension. Vernon would have none of it.

"Obviously." he drawled sarcastically, annoying the twins greatly. He ignored the rapid color change in the twins' eyes. They went from emerald green to a striking blue-grey and stayed that way. Vernon still didn't notice.

"Tell me what happened." he said, his face going from prune to puce in a matter of seconds. Harry stepped up to his sister's side.

"We just told you what happened, Uncle Vernon," he said tersely, fighting to keep his voice calm. Vernon's eyes widened as he noticed the dangerous look in the twins' new blue-grey eyes. "Now if you don't mind, Helena and I will be in our room."

He and Helena turned to go but were stopped by Petunia's voice.

"Potter." Petunia had said. Looking at each other quizzically, they turned around to face their aunt to see something whizzing towards them. Helena caught it easily. It was a bottle of sunburn lotion. Petunia had opened her mouth, probably to say something vile, when she caught sight of their eyes. She paled and immediately started yelling at them.

"Got to your room! Don't even think that I will let you two infect my Dudley with your freakish disease!" She yelled, startling the twins, who didn't know what exactly was going on. "Out with you! OUT!" They were ushered out of the kitchen and into the entry hall. They heard the door lock. Looking at each other, they shrugged and kept walking to their room. They didn't care what the muggles thought of them. They only cared about getting away from said muggles.

Once they reached their room, Harry sat down on the edge of his bed. Helena mirrored him, flopping down on her own bed, bouncing up and down on her stomach. She looked at Harry, frowning.

"Harry, look at me." Helena said, still frowning at her brother. Harry complied, looking into his sister's eyes. Both of their eyes widened, noticing each other's different eyes color. The rocketed up from their positions on their beds.

"Umm, Harry? For some reason your eyes are a different color than they normally are." Helena said, her voice eerily calm but Harry could see the hidden panic in her eyes. Eyes that weren't the normal vivid shade of emerald green. Eyes that were a startling shade of blue-grey exactly like his own.

"Funny," Harry said. "I was about to say the same thing." Helena didn't find his joke amusing.

"Why is this happening?!" she said, flailing her arms around, running her hands through her silky sleek black hair. She started pacing with her hands behind her back. Harry tried to calm her down, even though in the inside he was freaking out!

"I don't know, we should tell Sirius." Harry said. He immediately regretted it when Helena whirled around.

"No! Are you mad? Sirius, Ron and Hermione haven't said anything to us the entire summer and you want to owl them over something this important?! They can't even tell us what they're eating! How are they going to respond to this?!" Helena's rant ended with her staring at her brother like he was mad. Fortunately for him, he agreed with his sister. Fists clenched, Harry nodded tersely.

"Okay. We'll have to tell them if it gets worse, though." He said, making sure his sneaky sister knew the rules of their agreement. She smiled, relieved. She walked up and hugged him. He hugged her back, thankful that his sister had finally calmed. They pulled away from each other, she looked at his resolutely.

"Let's do some research, then." Helena said, a determined glint in her eyes. Harry agreed and the pulled out their school books from the loose floorboard.

Harry and Helena Potter spent the rest of the day looking through their Transfiguration books, their Charms books, and even their Potions books. Nothing caught their eye. It occurred to them that they hadn't eaten or slept for quite a while now.

It was 8:30 pm and they could hardly see. Deciding to do more research in the morning, they changed into their pajamas and went to sleep, both dreaming of ebony bassinets and a big room covered with green and black swirls.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update again soon. Life came up again. Anyway, HAPPY SUPERBOWL SUNDAY! I'm not really happy with the outcome but it was fun to hang around with family and friends for a day. Please review! It inspires me!**

 **-Nightingale0708**


	10. Not an Update Sorry

**NOTICE!**

* * *

Okay, I know that you might not want to see this, since this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you know that updates will be slower because when I type on my phone, the format gets all screwed up on desktop and on mobile. So, I will need to continue my updates from my computer, which isn't as portable as my phone. So I know that some of you may be mad. Trust me, I'm mad too. But I'm probably going to update faster because I am now on summer vacation. I'm also on a different softball team so practice is only once a week, but three hours long. (why...) Anyway, my weekends probably won't consist of a lot of updates because I have practices on Saturdays and at least three games per day on Sundays.

 ** _Fanfiction Information:_**

 _ **Identity Crisis:**_ Don't worry. I will be updating this soon. The latest chapter is in the works. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to PM me or to leave a review. I'll try to type faster.

A Different Identity:This is going to be continued. The next chapter is being worked on and will be posted as soon as it's ready.

Justice League Alternative: I've kind of lost interest in this story but it will be continued. I have a couple more chapters planned out and I will try to update them as fast as possible.

Wanted: I'm totally still interested in this story. There is no danger whatsoever about it being discontinued so stay tuned for a new chapter soon.

The Sea's Daughter: This was meant to be a one-shot, but if you guys want another chapter, I'm sure that I can find the inspiration to give you guys a couple more chapters.

 _ **-** **Nightingale0708**_


	11. Chapter 9- Distress Call

Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Shout out to the fanfiction The Curious Case of Romulus Lestrange, which was the inspiration for this story. The author is underthemoonandstars

 ** _Hello again. Long time no see. I am so sorry for leaving this story unattended! I deeply regret this and I would_** ** _apologize 10 thousand times but that would be the ONLY content not an actual update. And I doubt any of you really want that._**

 ** _So, without further ado, Chapter 9 of Identity Crisis._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9- Distress Call_**

Sunlight streamed through the dark curtains at the spare bedroom at Number 4, Privet Drive. Inside, Helena blinked the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. Her brother was still asleep. Hedwig and Talon, the twins' owls, had come back from last night's hunt and were fast asleep. Since there was nothing to do, Helena decided that she might as well start the day with a shower. She could finish up her summer homework later with Harry's help. He could copy her Potions essay later, she had long ago finished it anyway. She quickly grabbed a towel from her drawers and locked herself in the bathroom she shared with Harry. Ten minutes later, she slipped out of the steamy embrace of the bathroom, with a spare towel for her hair. When she went outside, Harry was still asleep.

 _"You always were a late riser, dear brother."_ she whispered. He didn't even stir. Helena smiled and shook her head, walking to her dresser to get some clothes. She got her undergarments from the drawer on the bottom right, picking her outer clothes from the hangers above. She picked out her favorite dark green sweater that was close knit and showed her shoulders with some dark shorts, after all, it _was_ the middle of July. She hurried back to the bathroom to finish getting changed. When she was changing, the mirror was still fogged up so she couldn't see her reflection, but she didn't need it. Helena simply let her hair fall where it may, still towel drying it as she walked out into the room. Harry was still asleep. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, brother," she said, walking over to the curtains and thrusting them open, letting the sunlight stream in. She then walked over to Harry's bed, jumping on top of him. A soft grunt was heard. "You'd think that after all this time of knowing each other, you would know that when you sleep in late, I get to jump on you or play a trick on you," No response. "All right then." She went back into the bathroom and wet her left hand just enough to drip. Smiling wickedly, she crept quietly to where Harry was still sleeping. As soon as she was close enough, she dripped some of the water right into his ear. Harry's body stiffened and he shot up from his position on the bed.

"Hey!" he yelped, his curly jet black hair framing his alarmed eyes. Eyes that were a brilliant mixture of grey and blue. Apparently, both twins decided that they didn't know this strange person in front of them, questioning each other at the exact same time.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Both Harry and Helena rocketed up from their various positions on Harry's bed, staring at each other quizzically. They didn't realize that they were who they were. They each thought the other was an intruder.

Helena sized the boy up. He looked strong and he was taller than her by about 2 inches with a defined jaw and broad shoulders. He had curly black hair that framed his blue-grey eyes that were in a sea of ivory skin. Overall, he was a good looking teenager but Hellen didn't find him attractive. The only thing she recognized was the fact that there was a lightning scar on his forehead. The same one that she had seen on her brother all their lives. Hellen narrowed her eyes, entertaining the fact that this stranger might be her brother.

Harry sized up the mysterious girl in front of him. She had ivory skin that positively glowed in the sunlight, striking blue-grey eyes that sparkled with suspicion, and curly black hair that went down to her waist. Overall, he didn't recognize her even though she looked like she could be his age at Hogwarts (he didn't even bother to entertain the fact that she might be a muggle, since he didn't know many muggles that were not immediately hostile with him). The only thing that he thought looked familiar about her was the long scar she had on her right eyebrow, framing her eye. He'd only seen one like that on his sister, who was currently missing from her bed. Harry narrowed his eyes at the mysterious girl, thinking that she might be his missing sister.

Suddenly, both of the twins drew their wands and pointed them at each other hearts, ignoring the fact that they were not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. Her wand was a unique curved design and looked to be made of dark wood, possibly ebony or walnut. Her blue-grey eyes sparkled with curiosity, making Harry wonder why he could read this stranger so well. There was only one answer.

"Your wand." he started, not wanting to provoke her.

"What about it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Is it a dragon heartstring core, 12 1/4 inches and described as unyielding?" he watched as her eyes blew wide with disbelief and realization as he told her the description of his sister's wand. She clenched her jaw as if setting herself.

" _Your_ wand." she asked. He raised a single unimpressed eyebrow. Taking this as an inclination to continue, she obeyed.

"Is it redwood with a phoenix feather core and 12 1/2 inches?" she asked. He nodded tersely, lowering his wand in the process. She followed suit staring at him strangely. She hesitated then took a deep breath.

"Harry?" she asked, seemingly regretting asking.

"The one and only." he shrugged. Helena huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, eyes glittering dangerously. Harry knew that when her eyes glittered like that, things were about to start flying.

"Okay, do you have any idea who could be doing this?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Well, we have to find out." she said resolutely. He shook his head again, knowing what she was thinking and not liking it. He groaned.

"Oh no. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, right?" he asked, anger creeping into his voice at the thought of contacting the very people who had been ignoring them, who had _abandoned_ them from the very beginning of the summer. Truth being, their so-called friends hadn't given them any useful information since they had been sent to live with the muggles for another dreadful summer, giving them only bullshit platitudes and warning them to keep themselves out of trouble. In the second week, Harry and Helena had stopped opening the letters and had stopped sending them. It wasn't until Hermione joined in on teasing them did they each send every recipient of their letters a scathing essay that would make Proffesor Snape proud. Their writing had gone from inviting and curvy to sharp and angry. _'We feel like you're lying to us...don't insult us, Sirius, you aren't fooling anyone...alone...know you're keeping secrets...leave us here to rot with these filthy muggles who don't deserve to scrape the scum off our boots...'_ They knew the letters had been harsh. They just didn't care. Their yearmates, the people they had considered family, _deserved_ to feel guilty for what they had put them through.

"Harry, it's the only way." Helena said, shaking her head, eyes narrowing in anger. She didn't like the idea either but she wasn't about to go back to Hogwarts looking like this. Sure, this new appearance was actually beautiful but then the press would be in an uproar. They would be asked why they were trying to hide their appearance by using Glamour Charms, stupid stuff like that. No, this was their only shot. The twins seemed to reach this same conclusion at the same time.

 _"Fine."_ Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. Helena raised her arms in surrender.

"Hey, I don't like this idea, either. But it's the only chance we've got." she said. Harry nodded tersely. Helena then walked over to the loose floorboard in between their beds. She lifted it up with a small creak, pulling from its depths a few pieces of parchment and two quills with some ink. She wordlessly handed some of the supplies to her brother and they sat down and started writing. Their script was still angry and sharp but it told a grim story of two teentagers in dire need of help. When they were done writing their letters, they sent their owls to wherever Sirius was.

* * *

Sirius was known to be a early riser. He and Remus were the only ones who rose early in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys normally slept in and Hermione woke only a bit later than him. Ever since he got back from Azkaban, he has been going to sleep late and waking up early, only getting a few hours of sleep a night. Molly usually gave him a hard time about it but he was still recovering. He deserved some leeway. The others that were in his house didn't really agree with him. Molly Weasley to be exact. That's why he was drinking a strong cup of completely black coffee in the study, no pun intended.

Suddenly, he was thrust from his thoughts as he heard a tapping on the glass window on his right. He turned, seeing a fully white snowy owl alongside a black owl whose feathers were as dark as night. They were the twins' owls, Hedwig and Talon. Sirius stood and opened the window, allowing the Potter owls passage. Each were carrying letters addressed to him in sharp, angry script. So that meant that the twins were still mad at him, even though it wasn't his fault. The old fool that called himself Dumbledore had forbidden him to tell Harry and/or Helena any sensitive information, fearing that the owls might be intercepted. If there was one thing Sirius hated, it was being ordered around in his own house, the house of his ancestors, the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. So if the twins were mad at him, he would quickly rectify that the next time he saw them, pinning the blame on Dumbledore.

Sirius opened the letter from Harry first, counting on his level-headedness to not immediately bite his head off.

 _Sirius,_

 _Something's happened to me and Helena. Something strange. We look different. Now, I know that it may sound strange, but we really don't look like ourselves anymore. We look a bit like you, actually. The same blue-grey eyes, the same pale skin. Our hair is unimaginably curly. It's still jet black, if not darker. I was thinking that our transformation might have been triggered by a dream that I had. Helena hasn't said that she'd had a dream, yet, but she's acting shaken, probably due to recent circumstances. The abrupt change in your appearance will do that to you._

 _Anyway, can you please explain mine and Helena's predicament to us. Now, I don't know where you are, but I know that it's probably Dumbledore's fault, the foolish old bastard. I know that it's probably safe by his standards but boring in ours. Now, I am offering you a chance to be who you really are. A rule breaker. Find a way to get out of wherever you are. Drag along Remus, too. Get us help. We don't care how we do it, as long as you get it done. Now, we aren't mad at you or Remus. We know that you two have probably been itching to pick us up from these miserably filthy muggles. I do hope that you had been planning to pick us up. Just try to speed things along. I've never said this before in either of our lives, but I'm saying it now, hoping that it will give you more resolve to help us. That is, if you haven't already left by now._

 _Help us, Sirius. We're desperate. You're our only hope._

 _From,_

 _Harry J. Potter_

Sirius froze at the politician-like speech his godson had given. If he didn't know better, he would say that Harry was talking like the child of two purebloods, instead of the child of a muggleborn and a pureblood, raised by muggles. But back to the task at hand. Their appearances had changed? Was that even possible without Polyjuice Potion and Glamour Charms, both of which required magic, which was something that the twins didn't have access to. Perhaps someone had tricked the muggles to put something in their food? No, Harry and Helena had confided in him that they cooked most of the food during the summer and their childhood. Red filled his vision at the thought of his godchildren growing up to serve others like mere house elves. As soon as Harry and Helena were old enough, Sirius would gladly help them take their revenge on the blasted muggles that had hurt them so.

But he was getting sidetracked. Starting to walk down the corridor, Sirius was resolved to drag Remus through this adventure to find their godchildren. They had _both_ been made the godfathers of the twins, after all. He hadn't even made it out of the room when he remembered the other letter, the one from Helena. Cursing his forgetfulness, Sirius quickly retraced his steps and practically ripped open the letter from his goddaughter.

 _Hello, dear godfather of mine._

Sirius groaned, already sensing where this conversation was going to go.

 _Long time, no see. Or talk. And by talk, I mean real conversations. Not the platitudes that you and the rest of our so-called friends have been feeding us all summer. Something worthwhile. Something life-changing. Something like what I'm about to tell you._

 _So, I'm sure that Harry has already told you of our little predicament, so I won't waste time explaining it all again. Instead, I wanted to tell me about this dream I had the night before the changes were complete. I was thinking that the two were somehow linked so, give me your thoughts on this. I've been having this dream for a couple weeks now._

 _It starts out with a woman. Jet black hair that curly, pale skin, heavily lidded eyes that are a blueish-grey. She looks remarkably like you, come to think of it, me and Harry. We look quite a bit like her now. Anyway, you get the picture. Also, I was thinking that she must've cared for me and Harry when we were little. If you know anyone that looks like her, can you please tell me? If you know about her, maybe you know about the other person in my dream. It's a man with broad shoulders and a square jaw with strange dark turquoise eyes. His hair was a dark brown color, kind of like the chocolate that Remus is always handing out._

 _Anyway, it starts out like this. I think the woman used to care for Harry and I as children because, in my dream, the woman is cradling me like a small child. She'd smiling down at me while I play with her hair. Suddenly, there's this huge explosion. She leans over another crib, this one holding a baby boy, who I'm guessing is Harry, shielding it with her body. Then, a man runs in. The same one from before. Harry looks a bit like him now. The same broad shoulders and strong jaw. Strange._

 _Anyway, he yells something to the woman, who seems reluctant to leave us. The man, who seemingly won the argument, runs over and kisses each of us on the forehead. Both me and Harry, and the woman. The woman then sets me down in another crib which is apparently mine, and kisses me and the boy (Harry?), on the forehead. She waves her wand and the dream shifts._

 _It's now James Potter holding, The room we're in is in ruins. There's no sign of the man or woman from before. There is another man, though. I'm thinking he may be Neville Longbottom's father, since he looks so much like him. Him and Dad seem to be arguing about something. Dad sets me down and picks up the boy. Harry uses his hand to grab Father's nose, shaking it side to side. I always laugh at that part. The dream shifts again._

 _Now, I'm laying down on a couch. In front of me are Lily and James Potter, my mum and dad. James waves his wand and everything goes dark. After a few minutes of darkness, there's a flash of silver light and I open my eyes. Harry is being held by Father and I'm being held by Mother. Me and Mother meet eyes. That's usually where I wake up, if not before._

 _Anyway, I hope that you can help me identify these people and that you can help me figure out the meaning of this dream.  
_

 _Please, Sirius. We need help._

 _Your, favorite godchild,_

 _Helena R. Potter_

After reading _both_ of the twins' messages (this time), Sirius was even more sure than before that he and Remus had to go rescue the twins a little earlier than expected. How could their appearances change so rapidly? Why? Sirius was also unnerved by Helena's dream. Harry had mentioned that he's had a strange dream as well. Were they somehow connected? Even though Harry hadn't elaborated, he was sure that the twin's dreams were connected, possibly even the same exact dream.

Needing to consult Remus about this, Sirius rushed from the study, running up the stairs you the library, where he knew Remus would be studying some texts from the Black family library. On the way, he accidentally crashed into Molly Weasley, causing her to drop the stack of soiled clothes in her possession. Muttering a quick apology, Sirius waved his wand so the clothes levitated back into Molly's hands. Sirius then ran up the stairs, leaving a very confused Molly Weasley behind. Normally, Sirius would've left to get the twins already but it seemed like a smart idea to bring Remus along. Then, after a month, Sirius could grant the twins the satisfaction of seeing their godfathers.

Padfoot ran into the library. Moony was at a table, halfway finished with a cup of strong coffee that Molly had prepared for him. He looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow, confused at his sudden appearance.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"We have to go get Harry and Helena early." the Animagus stated bluntly. Remus choked on his drink, coughing several times to clear his throat.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me! We have to go pick up Harry and Helena early. It's an emergency." Moony straightened in his chair.

"What kind of emergency?" he asked, a protective edge to his voice.

"The urgent kind." Sirius said, trying to speed things up. He grabbed Moony's arm, pulling him out of the library and into the corridor. Tapping into his werewolf strength, Remus pulled his arm roughly out of Sirius' grasp and stood rooted to the spot.

"Explain. _Now._ " he said, his amber eyes flashing.

"They'reappearanceshavechangedandnowtheylooklikemebutIdon'tknowhowbutwehavetohelpthem." Sirius said all of this in a rush. Remus raised his eyebrows, looking confused but getting the gist of the unintelligible string of words.

"Okay," Remus said, standing up determinedly. "I didn't get all of that but I'll go with you to get Helena and Harry early." Sirius sighed in relief, although he _was_ a little surprised that the werewolf was so willing to break the rules.

"Oh, good. I thought that I was going to have to explain it again." he said, leading Remus out of the library.

"Who's on patrol?"

"Tonks, I think." Sirius said, watched bemusedly as a slight blush crept into his friend's cheeks.

"Wonderful. Since she's your cousin, I'm sure she'll let us pass." Remus came up with a quick excuse to be excited that Tonks was on guard.

"I thought she would let us through for other reasons, Moony." Sirius said, smirking. He knew that his best friend was just _smitten_ with his cousin. Head over heels, no doubt.

"And what might that be, Padfoot?" Remus, his voice dangerously low.

"Oh, nothing important." Sirius said as he transformed into a dog and walked out of the door of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

* * *

 _ **Roxy: Soooooo I'm not dead. I'm sure that many of you thought that I was but I'm not so surprise! *jazz hands***_

 _ **Ezra: She's going to be updating more often, too. *glares as eyes turn golden* You will, won't you?**_

 _ **Roxy: *gulps* Of course, Mr. Skywa- ahh, Mr. Bridger, sir.**_

 ** _Ezra: *smirks* That's what I thought..._**

 ** _Azura: Yeah, when are you going to get back to writing our story, hmm?_**

 ** _Roxy: *backs into corner* umm..._**

 ** _Robin: Yeah! What about me? I've been stuck knocking on a door since like April!  
Starfire: Whose door were you knocking on, Friend Robin?_**

 ** _Robin: umm..._**

 ** _Roxy: *jumps in front of everyone* Aaaannnnddd that's all the time we have for today, folks. Make sure to tune in next time to 'Shut up before you reveal anything!' *winks at camera* This is Nightingale0708, signing off._**

 _ **3**_


End file.
